<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Always Trust You by larislynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602448">I Always Trust You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn'>larislynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ba Sing Se, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara always seems to ignore your attempts at flirting, but is it for the reason you think?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Request: "Prompt list 2 number 3 with Katara :)" (Prompt: “Y’know I never imagined you as a fan of closets and yet here we are...”)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Always Trust You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking through the crowded town, you sighed. No matter how many times you tried to flirt with Katara she never noticed. It was like you were invisible to her. Maybe it was a bad idea to get emotions involved during wartime, but you couldn’t help it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph nudged you, and you snapped out of your melancholic thoughts. “There’s heavy vibrations on the roof to our left. I’m guessing Dai Li agents. From what I’m feeling there are more agents up ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka nodded, “We need to split up to avoid detection. Toph, you follow me and Aang.” He turned to you, “Let Katara know what’s going on and take her somewhere safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing around, a feeling of nervousness washed over you. “Where is Katara? I thought she was following us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Aang interjected, “she stopped to buy some bread from the baker a bit ago. Go back, she should still be there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll find her. We’ll meet back at the house in an hour.” Running back along the road, you glanced around, hoping to see her. Clouds grew overhead as you scurried along, and your nervousness grew with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you reached the bakery stand, Katara was already gone. As you turned to ask the baker if he had seen her, a flash of blue caught your eye. Katara was ducking into a small shop and you quickly followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” you smiled. “We were worried, Toph said-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she interjected. “Up on the roof, I saw them. Does Sokka have a plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged, “Maybe? All he said was for us to split up and meet back at the house in an hour. Other than that I don’t think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s better than nothing. If we’re all together they may figure out that we’re looking for Appa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You selected an item from a nearby shelf before placing it back down. When Katara shot you a puzzled glance, you subtly nodded towards the shopkeeper. “Pretend you’re browsing. We don’t know who we can trust.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” she nodded. Plastering on a smile, she asked, “So, have you been to the spa lately?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t,” you answered, forcing an equally fake smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I just went with Toph the other day and they have these new…” she trailed off, glancing over at the shopkeeper. “Okay, now he definitely isn’t listening. I know a place where we can hide out. But you’ll have to trust me, can you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always trust you.” When she turned to leave the shop, you smiled sadly. If only she could trust you for once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She led you out of the store towards a back alley. “There’s a clothing store somewhere near here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think now is the time to go shopping,” you replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “It’s not for shopping. There’s a backroom that we can slip into undetected. They have a lot of places to hide in. Besides, I thought you said you trusted me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slinking along the alley wall, you glanced around. From what you could tell, no Dai Li agents were stationed here. “I think we’re safe for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t get too comfortable, follow me.” Although you knew she was just trying to get you both to a safe place, something about her attitude seemed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” you questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Of course, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just seem a bit flustered. Or maybe that’s just from being around me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, she rolled her eyes. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t the time for your awful flirting.” On the bright side at least she noticed this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally returning to a main street, she pointed to a store a few buildings down. “There it is, we just need to go around the back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walked down the street as casually as possible before winding around to the back of the store. A door sat propped open to allow a breeze to enter the business and you strolled inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air was thick with humidity and you groaned. If only it would rain, then the weather would be more tolerable. After walking around the back room, you came up with a plan. “I think I have an idea of where we can hide. But you’re going to need to trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smiled softly, “I always trust you.” As you turned away, you didn’t see her smile fall. She shook her head, not sure how to convey her emotions anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at this,” you gestured towards the storage closet. “There’s enough clothes in here for us to duck behind, and it’s big enough for us to both hide in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I think it’s the best option we have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping inside the small room, you realized it wasn’t as big as it had seemed. The clothes took up most of the space, leaving almost no wiggle room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it certainly isn’t the best, but I don’t mind.” Katara smirked, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y’know I never imagined you as a fan of closets and yet here we are...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you,” you tilted your head. “Are you trying to flirt with me right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she answered with a light laugh. “I hope you realize I’m not totally oblivious to your flirting. It’s just,” she looked down, not finishing her sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just what?” you asked, sitting down next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never sure if you’re serious or not. Although I know you wouldn’t intentionally try to hurt me, I don’t want to get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, “I’ve always liked you, more than just as friends. But I didn’t know if you actually liked me so I just ignored it. I was worried it might mess up the group dynamic so I ignored my feelings, I ignored you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It all made sense now. Taking her hand, you smiled. “Katara, I was always serious. You never seemed to acknowledge my flirting so I kept it light. I’m not good at expressing how I feel so I tried the only way I knew how.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, “We’re totally oblivious, aren’t we?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We really are,” you giggled. Leaning in, you met her eyes. “Can I kiss you?” She nodded, and your lips met hers. When you broke apart, you smiled. “The others will probably be wondering where we are.” Taking her hand, you helped her up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door, leading you both outside. “I can escort us home, if you trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding her hand, you beamed. “I always trust you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I'm a bit behind on my requests! I've been busy with AP summer work so i haven't had a ton of time to write! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>